chessgame_of_the_godsfandomcom-20200213-history
The Blue Stranger, the Red Curtain
The Blue Stranger, The Red Curtain '' is a Chessgame of the Gods fanfiction by Io. ''The Blue Stranger, The Red Curtain follows the events of Aoi Myoujin (葵明神) , a swordsmith and freelance mercenary, after he had taken a deal from Inugami, a dog spirit, for a new life in Equestria. The fanfiction revolves around Aoi adjusting to life in Equestria while reflecting on his past. The fanfiction was first published June 8th, 2012. As of May 14th, 2013, 47 chapters of the story have been written. Plot Setting The Blue Stranger, The Red Curtain alternates between settings spanning from Equestria to Gem Fido. The story itself exists within the Chessgame of the Gods version of the MLP:FiM Universe. Story The Story begins with Aoi in his penthouse apartment, confronted by Inugami who offers Aoi a deal to have a new life as an escape route from the SAT that have surrounded the apartment complex. Aoi accepts and is transported to Equestria transformed into an anthropomorphic white wolf. After he wakes up in a strange jungle, Aoi is attacked by diamond-dogs seeking to enslave him. He renders six unconscious and kills the last one, looting them for supplies and a map to Equestria. Aoi makes his way to a small town known as Sri Flanka, where he meets a blacksmith by the name of Auburn. There Aoi rents Auburn's forge as well as purchases two pieces of tamahagane to forge a new sword. After a week of forging, Aoi's blade is finished and he thanks Auburn and leaves to exchange the rest of his gems for bits. After the exchange, he encounters the gang in control of Sri Flanka. Aoi defeats them and holds a trial for the leader of the gang, to which the verdict punished the leader by permanently paralyzing him. Aoi leaves the town in the midst of the celebration of the citizens. Auburn decides to follow Aoi, and after confronting him in the woods outside of Sri Flanka, reveals himself to be Keith, Aoi's colleague who was thought to have been murdered by yakuza. Keith decides to tail Aoi, much to Aoi's dismay. Together they travel to Stalliongrad, where they find that a dragon by the name of Blackfire has besieged the town. Aoi and Keith rush to the town's aid and manage to slay the dragon, wherein Aoi manages to dislodge a dragon scale. After recuperating in the hospital, Aoi and Keith leave for the next town. Aoi takes the dragon scale from the earlier fight and works to fuse the scale into his katana. At the moment when Aoi plunges the sword into the lake to quench it, a green flash and canon fire is heard off in the distance from the funeral for those who had perished in the Battle of Wethoof, and Aoi experiences a vision where Blackfire gives a scale to an offspring, then flies off into the night sky. From that point on, Blackfire's dragon essence remains in Aoi's sword, which he decides to name 黒龍の最終便 (Kokuryū no saishū-bin, The Last Flight of the Black Dragon). After finishing his blade, Aoi departs from Keith, giving him 4000 bits to help him on his way, explaining that Aoi doesn't want to put Keith in danger. A few days after Aoi parts ways with Keith, aoi runs into a female griffin being attacked by a minotaur. After saving her, he brings her to a hospital so that she can be treated for her injuries. He leaves the town after picking up a newspaper that advertised the Grand Galloping Gala. Not far from the outskirts of town he is attacked by Eol, a diamond dog who mistakens Aoi for Ensin, an Alpha who sacrificed Eol's father to their clan's dragon protector. After pleading with Aoi to help him free his clan, Eol and Aoi travel to the plateau where Ensin plans to sacrifice members from his clan to the dragon who resides over the clan. Aoi decapitates the dragon and gives Eol the choice of sparing Ensin or killing him. Eol chooses to kill Ensin and avenge his father. Afterwards he asks Aoi if he could join Aoi's clan and reveals that Aoi is the wolf from prophecy, the Lunar Legend, which is supposedly a wolf destined to liberate the diamond dog clans from the oppression of the dragons. Somewhat unwillingly, Aoi accepts the duty and makes a speech to Eol's former clan before leaving. (Under Construction) Characters (This section is currently under construction) ChessPiece Griffin The Griffin Knightmare Damonbane Celt The BugBear Zeta The CynoGriffin Ember The Dragon Crossovers *Dancing Flames, Cooling Embers *From Nobody to Knightmare *Griffin the Griffin *The Bounty Catching, Freedom Dreaming, Winged Wolf Phenomenon *What was Lost Category:Story Category:All Category:Deuterocanon Category:Incomplete